


Lapses in Judgment

by rainbowdalek



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdalek/pseuds/rainbowdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viral contemplates the stupidity of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapses in Judgment

**Author's Note:**

> Unadulterated sap.

Love was stupid. Love was a weak, stupid-human emotion that made otherwise intelligent people do absolutely ridiculous things. Lust was one thing, but love was something entirely different. Love wasn't something any self-respecting beastman should feel. _And_ , he thought disgustedly, _that was without even considering the whole 'immortality' thing._

Next to him Simon rolled over, muttering something unintelligible and throwing an arm over Viral's chest. The beastman tensed at the contact, grimacing down at the offending limb, and with a sigh, he cautiously relaxed into the touch. As though sensing his acceptance, Simon shifted even closer, his body a warm line against Viral's.

Being in love was even stupider than... well, than flying a giant robot into another dimension with a bunch of humans to battle a race no one had ever seen. But as Simon nuzzled contentedly into the curve of Viral's neck, Viral found that he just couldn't quite bring himself to care.


End file.
